


Never Enough

by Computercat1008



Series: Sanders Sides Fanfictions! [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Katana, Lies, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: After Deceit shows his scaly face in 'Can Lying be GOOD?', some things go down in the Sanders' Mind Palace.





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Watch 'Deceit Can't Decide' by Catanko! I got inspired by their video! Give it a big fat thumbs up, it's rly good!

    After that train wreck of a video, Virgil sat down on the couch in the Commons, completely worn out from Deceit's visit. Virgil saw the other three pop into the common room, ready to talk about what happened. They had started doing that after the originality video, when Prince got upset about failure and stuff. Patton took his seat on the couch next to Virgil. Logan sat down on his recliner and Roman sat down on his throne. An extra seat was left, but that was for Thomas whenever he came in here, such as after Accepting Anxiety and the nostalgia videos. Logan took out a clipboard that had all of the events that happened during the video on it.

"Alright, so, in the beginning of the video. Roman and Virgil were arguing about whether or not he was a bad friend. Was he a bad friend or not?" Logan asked the two opposites.

"Uh, duh. He missed the staged reading of his best friend's play. How could he  _not_ be a bad friend?" Virgil said, as if it being the most obvious thing in the world.

"Joan forgave Thomas though! What does that say about your argument Count Woelaf?" Roman shot back.

"Ugh, whatever. What's next Teach?" Virgil blew Roman off. Roman sounded offended from where he was sitting.

"Yatta yatta yatta... Ah, Patton-Deceit comes up and makes a weird dad joke, proceeding to say 'Im silly like that's and making weird hand gestures. Why didn't you say anything about that, Virgil?" Logan said, looking at the anxious side.

"I was collecting evidence. Duh. I couldn't just accuse him of being Deceit when I had virtually NO proof. That would be a bad argument." Virgil answered, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of, how  **did** you know that it wasn't me, Virge?" Patton asked, trying to be polite. Virgil was silently panicking and trying not to go into a panic attack. He wasn't ready for this question yet! But, unfortunately for Virgil, Deciet was right in the room all along. Virgil just noticed right then. Patton didn't call him 'Virge'. He either called him Kiddo, Dark Strange Son, or Virgil. Never Virge.

"I dunno, you just seemed really bad at dad jokes."

"They weren't that bad!" Patton protested.

"Look, they were terrible. And plus, that director was way to extra. It was like a more... Weird version of Roman." Virgil was firing insults at Deceit, knewing he hated to be criticized. "And that was saying something, because Roman is really weird."

"I'm sure he wasn't that bad! Maybe Deceit's jokes were good!" Patton was forcing his point. Virgil stood up.

"You can't even keep your mouth closed about yourself and how great you are! I was right about you being wrong, Deceit! You are nothing but a lying little snake-faced cotton headed ninny muggins! And why can't you accept that fact that you can't get me back no matter what you do!?" The anxious side yelled. Patton stood up and smirked.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it, ANXIETY? Call me bad names because mean old Deceit hurt your feewimgs? Pshh. You're pathetic, Virgil. Acting all tough infront of your family and crying behind closed doors? Weak." Deceit threw his glasses on the floor and stepped on them. He turned back into his real form. "Why don't you just come back with me? I promise I won't do anything else to you ever again! We can be the best of buds again!" Deceit grabbed Virgil by the arms and spun him around in a circle. "Don't you want to be friends again, Virgil? I seriously promise not to hurt you anymore!" Virgil shook off Deciet and spat on Deciet's shoe.

"If lies were cats, you'd be a litter. I don't want to go back to you and your garbage dark sides!" Virgil yelled and Patton came in, glaring at Deceit.

"Hello; Deceit. I will physically fight you, right here, right now." Patton spat. Roman drew his katana.

" ** _GET HIM!!!_** " Virgil yelled. Virgil, Patton and Logan chased after Deceit. Roman jumped up in the air, ready to strike Deceit down.

"THIS IS FINE." Deceit yelled, running around the mind Palace.


End file.
